U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,784 discloses antimicrobials for the control of bacteria and fungi and teaches the preparation and the antimicrobial use of 4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-1,3-dithiolo-(4,5-d)-pyridazine-2-ylidenepropanedinit rile compounds corresponding to the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is H, an alkyl group having from 1 to about 7 carbon atoms, or ##STR4## wherein X is Cl or Br and n is 0, 1 or 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,130 discloses antimicrobials for the control of bacteria and fungi and teaches the preparation of substituted 5,6-dihydro-5-oxo- 1,4-dithiino-(2,3-d)-pyridazine-2,3-dicarbonitriles corresponding to the formula: ##STR5## wherein R is H or an alkyl group having from 1 to about 7 carbon atoms.
While the above compounds are somewhat active, it is still desirable to identify or discover new antimicrobial and/or marine antifoulant agents. New agents are desired for several reasons; these include, but are not limited to, responding to the problem created by microbe strains developing resistance to known agents, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known agents with the medium or product in which the agent is used, and high toxicity of certain known agents to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.
The present invention discloses new compounds which have high activity as an antimicrobial and/or a marine antifoulant agent.